Between the Ropes
by CenaOrtonLuvaLuva
Summary: Victoria, WWE diva, thinks she need a relationship to be whole. Will Mr. RKO be that man, or will he make matters worse? RKO X Victoria and others including Cena, Trish, Lita and Edge


There are a few things you should know about this fiction before I even start. Firstly, I own no one. Secondly, there is no show division and thirdly, the show doesn't travel. It's always from New York City. Have fun! Oh…wait, Victoria is OOC, but we don't see much of her, so this is what I think she's really like…

Sunday 

Randy Orton walked though the training center of the WWE Headquarters and searched for his usual workout partners. As he searched the room for John Cena and Adam Copeland, Orton's cell phone rang. He quickly checked the display to see his girlfriend, Victoria Gomez's, picture.

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

Victoria yawned groggily, "Um...nothing, I just got your note…it said to call when I got up."

Randy recalled writing the note, but couldn't remember why, "Oh…um, well, I just wanted to tell you I love you." He smiled as he suavely patched the situation.

"Well, I love you too. Is there anything else?" Victoria was obviously starting her day; Randy could hear her grinding her coffee in the background. As he went to tell his live-in love that there wasn't anything he needed, he came upon his two closest friends.

"Actually Vic, there is. Why don't you whip up a big breakfast for me and the boys…I'm sure Lita will tag along too, so make sure there's enough for everyone."

"Um… I'm actually a little tired Randy, why don't you all pick something up on your way over-"

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes as John and Adam listened to the conversation unfold, "Didn't you ask me what you could do for me?"

Victoria sighed before passively apologizing and agreeing, "Your right babe, I'm sorry. See you soon?"

"Yeah…bye." Randy closed his phone and tossed it into his duffle bag before sitting on the bench nearest the other two boys. "She's so difficult!"

Adam and John met eyes but neither voiced their opinions. "So were doing breakfast at your house?" Adam broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, what new with you guys?" Randy played off the earlier conversation as he began his reps on the butterfly press.

John, who was on the treadmill, shrugged, "Um...nothing much. I've kind of been a homebody lately. I don't think I've been out in like a week."

"That'll have to end." Randy smiled devilishly, "We can hit up a strip club tonight. That new place just opened on 115th Ave."

Adam laughed, "I wish I could go, but if I see naked chicks, Lita has to be there too."

"Pfth… I don't have to even tell Vicky where I'm going. If it were important for her to know… she'd know!" Randy looked over to John, "You know?"

"Huh….oh, yeah." John hadn't heard a word Orton had said, he was caught on the call he had heard earlier. How could he treat her like that? John thought. Even though Cena had only talked to the girl once or twice, he knew better than to assume she was that easily dominated. A girl the looks of her should be able to do whatever she wanted with whom ever she pleased and it puzzled John, Why would she be with some one like Orton?

"Cena!" Randy threw a piece of ice at his best friend. "Are you okay? You've been on that thing for like the whole hour. We're packing up here buddy!"

John checked his watch, 'I guess I have….' He tried to focus on other things as he showered and got ready for their weekly tradition watching all the big games at one of the boys' homes.

Meanwhile at Adam's House

"Ugh… I really don't want to get up…" Lita rolled out of her bed and stared at the one mirror on her black wall. She lazily made her way shower ad prepared for her day. After she got dressed and lightly cleaned the house she shared with the 'rated R superstar' she drew out her cell to call her one female friend.

"Hey LiLi…" Victoria Gomez sounded low on the other end of the phone.

Lita ran her hand through her crimson hair, "Hey Toria…what's wrong?"

Victoria sighed and tried to keep her voice from breaking as she lied, "Nothing…I'm just tired."

"Hmmm…you're a horrible liar. You now that, right?"

Victoria chuckled, "I'm not a bad liar. I am tired. But you're right, there's more than that."

"Well, I'm on my way over, we can talk about it when I get there, something tells me were cooking breakfast for your 'man'." Lita's distaste for her best friend's love interest was blunt, but not completely unaccredited. "Am I right?"

"Yes… hurry up and come over so we can be done by the time they get here."


End file.
